Ella and Char's Rule Of Frell
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts just after the movie Ella Enchanted on the royal couple's honeymoon. Read to find out details.
1. Explanations

Ella and Char were on their honeymoon and tonight was their first night together. The wedding was splendid and the after party was great fun. It was the best day so far for Ella as she had just recently got rid of the obedience curse her godmother Lucinda had given her as a baby. The royal couple were at a hotel in the honeymoon suite. Char was changing in the bathroom and Ella was in a light blue satin nightgown that was given to her by Mandy as a wedding gift waiting in the bedroom for her new husband. She was sitting on the windowsill looking outside just thinking of the past few days when suddenly large, muscular, and very warm arms encircled her waist from behind. "And what pray tell is my beautiful Ella doing sitting on the windowsill on the night of our wedding night?"

Ella looked at him and pecked his lips. "I was just thinking about the past few days and what it all means."

"And what does it mean, My Love?" He asked curious as to what she thought.

"That for the first time in my entire life, I'm free to be myself and who I want to be. I know Lucinda meant well when she gave me the gift, but because of it, I was forced to do just about everything I never wanted to do. The worst was when Edgar tried to have me kill you in The Hall of Mirrors. The second worst was when Hattie and my step-mother told me to break up my friendship with Areida. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't broken the curse before doing Edgar's deed. All I know is that I would be left more heartbroken knowing you were dead and by my hand than if I couldn't be with you."

Char kissed her softly then pulled away making her look at him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through with that your whole life. I can't imagine how horrible it was to try and deal with. I thought there might have been something strange going on with you, but I thought it was just you being silly and trying to show your true self. I never thought you could have been cursed. I'm so sorry. But hey, you don't have to worry about that anymore. The curse is gone and we can have the life we wish to have. You name anything you want and it's done."

"I love you so much, Char." She said softly.

"I love you too, My Dear Ella of Frell." He replied and kissed her again.

Ella smiled through the kiss and pulled him closer deepening it. Their passion grew and Char picked her up and carried her to the bed. When her back hit the soft mattress, she pulled away to look at him. "Please be careful, Char. I don't want to end up in so much pain that I ruin this night for you."

"Oh, Ella. I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I will go slow and then let you adjust. When you feel ready, you say so and I will move again."

Ella nodded and kissed him again. Char slowly removed her nightgown and then stared for a moment as she was starting to unbutton his pajama shirt. She paused when she noticed he stopped moving. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Char came out of his blissful daze. "What? No. No. Not at all. Just the opposite actually. I should say, you are the most beautiful woman I ever layed my eyes on. But it's not just your beauty that I married you. It's your big heart and your wonderful personality."

Ella smiled. "I knew I did right by saying yes." She said then continued taking his shirt off.

Char kissed her jawline and down her neck. Ella moaned in great pleasure as she traced his abs and handsomely toned and muscular arms. Char groaned in pleasure at her ministrations and continued to kiss her body lower. She unhooked his pants and took them off in eagerness. He got to the edge of her panties and paused to look up at her. "Are you ready, Ella?"

She looked at him and nodded. "We'll remove them at the same time."

Char nodded and counted to three. And they removed each other's last undergarments.

* * *

><p>When the two were finished, Char lay beside his wife panting as she did. Ella was basking in the afterglow of their first lovemaking. She was the first to regain her breath and turned to face her husband smiling. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."<p>

Char smiled. "Well, I'm glad of that because it was the same for me. You're so amazing, Ella. I couldn't have picked a better wife or queen."

"That makes two of us." She said and cuddled into him falling asleep. "Good nite, Char." She said yawning.

"Good nite, My Darling Ella." He replied and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded trailing off to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>The honeymoon lasted for two weeks and the couple were now headed home to the castle. A week ago, Ella found out she was pregnant and when she told her husband, he was ecstatic. Now almost home, Ella is sitting in Char's lap basking in her beautiful new life. Char has his arms around his wife and his hands resting on her still flat stomach. "Why don't we go visit your family when we get home and we can tell them the news?"<p>

"I don't know, Char. What if my father's still with that... that... bitch of a woman?"

"Dame Olga? I heard just before we left for the honeymoon that he was divorcing her. Said he made a mistake by marrying her. I'm sure it's not final yet, but I'm sure she's not living with him anymore. He probably kicked her out by now."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. 100%."

The carriage stopped as the conversation did. The coach came around and opened the door. "Your Highnesses, welcome home."

Char looked at the man and paid him. "Thank you, Sir. Come along, Hunny." He said to Ella helping her down from the carriage.

Ella put her arm through his and the two walked off down the road towards her family home.


	2. Visit To Father's House

They got to the house and Ella knocked on the door. A minute went by and a man opened up the door. "Ella. My Darling Daughter."

"Hello, Father."

"Who's at the door!" Came a woman's voice from upstairs.

"Dame Olga is here?!" Ella asked getting angry.

"Now, Hunny. She's just staying here until she finds a new home. We're getting a divorce." Her father said.

"Char. Lets go home. I don't want to be here."

"Ella!" Her father said appalled.

"I'm not speaking to that BITCH! I'm sorry, Father, but I will not come here unless she's gone. Goodbye." Ella said and turned walking off towards the castle.

"Ella! Hunny!" Char yelled after her and following to catch up.

He caught up within a minute and grabbed her wrist making her turn to face him. "Char, let go of me."

"My Ella, lets just talk about this."

"When we get home. I will not speak one word of this until then."

Char sighed. "Fine. But we will talk."

"Yes of course." She sighed. "I'm sorry." She started tearing up and crying.

Char pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's ok, Hunny."

Ella hugged him tight and just cried into his chest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Once at the castle, the guards let them in. "Welcome home, Your Highnesses." The guard at the main entrance said.<p>

"Thank you." Char said. Ella was still in tears and clinging to her husband.

"Is something wrong with the queen, Your Highness?"

"Nothing serious. It's just hormones. She's pregnant." The new king informed him.

"Oh. Well, congratulations to you both, Sir."

"Thank you, Charles. I'm gonna take her to our quarters. Will you inform the cook to prepare lunch and bring it there?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Char nodded and proceeded to carry his wife to their room. Ella was slowly stopping her tears as they entered the room and Char layed her on the bed. She wiped her tears and Char spoke again. "I'm sorry I was wrong about her not being there, Hunny. I had no idea. I was just assuming with the kind of man your father is, he'd kick her out on the street just for the way she and those girls treated you. If it were me in his place, I'd have them out on the street the next day of informing the woman I wanted a divorce."

That got a slight laugh out of her as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "It's not your fault she's still there, Char. My father is just nice that way. It's just how he's always been."

"Why'd he marry her in the first place?"

"He said we were almost broke and he either had to marry someone with money or sell the house, so he married."

"So he married her for the money?"

"Yes, but he had said she was fond of his kind. I believed him until I met her. So it wasn't just the money."

"I see, but then..."

"But then she showed her true self by treating me the way she did."

"So that's why he wants the divorce. But what about the money? He won't be able to do the job he does and still keep the house."

"I don't know. He loves his job and won't leave it. He likes it too much to do so."

"Then he shall move into the castle with us. He's my family too now."

"No. He wouldn't allow that."

"Well then, we'll give him the extra money he needs to keep the house and whatever he needs for food to put on the table for himself."

"That's very sweet, Char, but he wouldn't take that."

"That's nonsense. We'll give him the money for it and that way he can stay close to you and his grandchild. You're all he has left besides that household fairy. What was her name again?"

"Mandy."

"Yeah. Her. She's living there still and that boyfriend Benny of hers. They'll need it. And I am more than willing to sacrifice a little of our money to help them. It's not like we'll run out by helping them."

"That's true. But Mandy will be out of work there without me there."

"Then I'll hire her to work here in the castle. And I'll pay her four times what she is now. And if Benny needs a job, then he can work here too. And they can stay in one of the extra rooms."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Anything for you, My Love. Just name it."

Ella smiled gratefully. "Then lets do it. Lets go visit my father again in four days and we'll tell them everything."

"That's My Ella." He said and kissed her softly.


	3. The News and New Employment

Four days later, the couple were getting ready to go back to Ella's father's house when a knock came at the bedroom door. "Your Highnesses, Sir Edgar wanted me to inform you that the coronation for tomorrow is set for 1:00."

"He's not trying to kill My Ella is he?" Char asked opening the door.

"No, Sir. The best guards are keeping watch on him 24/7. No evil plotting against you or your wife."

The king nodded. "Very good. Thank you for the information. The wife and I will be heading to her father's for a visit this morning. Make sure that the maids have two guest rooms ready for our two new employees."

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard said and left.

Ella came over and put her arm through his. "Ready to go?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes. You look beautiful as always, but with a stronger glow."

"It's the pregnancy. All women glow during pregnancy. But thank you." She replied sweetly.

He nodded and kissed her temple. The two royals walked off and outside down towards her father's home.

* * *

><p>They got there within an hour and Ella knocked. Her father opened the door and smiled relieved. "Ella. Come in, My Love. Char, welcome."<p>

The two walked in arm in arm. "Thank you, Sir." Char said.

"Is Dame Olga here? Or Hattie and Olive?"

"No, Dear. Not this morning. They went out to search for a new house."

"Oh. Good." She sighed relieved.

"So what did you come here for? You're positively glowing. Is something going on?"

Ella smiled and looked down nervously. Char gently squeezed her hand in reassurance and nodded for her to go on. She looked back at her father and nodded. "Yes. I'm pregnant. I conceived on our wedding night. That's what our personal nurse had said."

"Oh! Well, that's FANTASTIC! Congrats, You two!"

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Henry, who's here?" Came Mandy's voice.

"It's Ella and Char! They have some news!" Henry, who is Ella's father yelled back. "Bring Benny!"

Mandy grabbed Benny by the hand and dragged him to the den. Ella smiled at them and gave them each hugs. "What's this news, Ella?" Mandy asked.

Ella smiled. "I'm pregnant. I conceived on our wedding night."

Mandy's eyes got wide as owl eyes and she squealed giving her another hug. "That's so wonderful! Is there anything else?" She asked pulling back.

"Yes." Char chimed in.

Benny and Mandy looked at him. "Ella and I were talking and we decided since Mandy will be out of work here, that she be hired as the castle household fairy for us. And Benny, if you can't find a job you want, we'd be happy for you to be a new guard."

The older couple looked shocked. "You mean that?" They asked still in shock.

"Of course. We could use more guards and you're just the man to do it. And Mandy needs work. We'll pay you the same as the other guards and Mandy will be payed four times as much as she made here." The young king continued.

"And you'll be living in the castle as well. Char had some maids make up two guest bedrooms for you." Ella said.

"We'll take it." The older couple said.

"Good. Then pack up and we'll send for a carriage to pick you up at 2:00." Char said.

Mandy smiled and the two ran up the stairs to pack their things. "Before we go, Father, I want you to know that my coronation to become queen is tomorrow at 1:00. I hope to see you there." Ella said and the young royal couple walked out.

* * *

><p>They went home and to Charles who was at the main entrance. "Charles!" Char yelled for him.<p>

The guard stood straight and saluted him. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I need you to send for a carriage to Ella's father's house that will arrive there at 2:00. They are to pick up the household fairy and her boyfriend. They are our new employees. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. My pleasure, Sir."

"Good. Now my wife Ella and I are going to walk through the gardens and then stop for some lunch."

The couple walked off towards the gardens and up through the maze.


	4. Story Of The Maze's Center

Char led his wife to the center of the maze to a large water fountain. "It's BEAUTIFUL." Ella said in aw.

"My mother used to bring me here before she died when I was really young. After her death, my father forbid me to come here again fearing of the troubled memories he would have by being reminded that this is the one place that was special to her. He was afraid it would only remind him of her death because of it. Then when my father was killed, I finally came back. The day of his funeral, after the ceremony, I ran and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. When I finally stopped, I took a look around and found myself back here. Then all the memories of my mother bringing me here came to me. I remembered what she told me odd enough as it sounds as I was basically too little to remember. Or so I should have been by statistics."

Ella giggled at his last statement, but was listening and hanging on to every word he was telling her. "So what did she say?"

He sat down on the edge of the fountain pulling her with him. She sat next to him and looked at him waiting for an answer. Char chuckled. "She said, 'Char, when you are all grown up and married, bring your wife here and share this special place in the gardens with her. Make new happy memories and when you have children, bring them here and tell them of it's history. Tell them about how much it means to you and to one day bring their own children and do the same. It is the one place that will always keep me with you no matter how far apart we are. It is peaceful and magical. The soul of this kingdom. Promise me you will.' So when I remembered she said that, I always planned to keep that promise. At first, I never thought I'd be able to. But then I met you, Ella. When I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I knew I could finally keep that long ago made promise to her. So that's why we're here now and she's the reason it's so special to me."

Ella smiled. "I think it's a lovely tale, Char. I'm glad you brought me here and told me of this. And I will now too keep the promise by bringing our children here in the future."

Char smiled at that. "You really are the best, Ella. And I know that you will keep it. It's who you are. The most kindhearted woman ever to be born in this world. If any woman in this kingdom is the best for being the new queen, it's you. The people will love you and I know it. Just like I do."

"I don't think I would possibly be who I am if I hadn't met you. Probably never be free of that curse. Your love for me is what kept me going. I thank you for everything. I love you so much and I can't wait for the arrival of our first child." She said putting his hand on her still flat stomach.

He smiled and kissed her softly for five seconds. "I love you too. And **I** too can't wait for the arrival of our first child."

Ella smiled again and the two got up to head into town for some lunch.


End file.
